


Baby, do this (and that)

by kimaris



Category: JJ Project, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, almost5kworthofcrap, promptfill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung is a (horny) devil in disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, do this (and that)

 

 

 

“So, I assume you’ve understand my rules, _Jaebum-ssi_.” Park Jinyoung, the CEO (and the youngest one) of _J Project_ ; the most known entertainment company in South Korea, smiles almost too innocently at Jaebum, and the latter would’ve probably be fooled if he doesn’t know what lies behind that pretty face.

 

_Why, this little—_

 

“Hm? Jaebum-ssi?” Jinyoung asks him again, and this time he’s smiling mockingly at the other, knows that he’s got Jaebum under his fucking control. Im Jaebum is someone as respectable (oh really?) as Jinyoung, or perhaps it’s better to say that he _used to be_ as respectable ( _really?_ ). Like Jinyoung, he owns an entertainment company (albeit smaller) as well and things are going good until the company got bankrupt. It happened so fast, so soon, that Jaebum himself doesn’t even know how and why it happened (actually he does, but you get the idea ‘no?).

 

He clenches his fist, willing himself not to push the younger male before him and beat some sense into him. “Tsk,” he grits his teeth, but nonetheless he nodded. “I get it. I’ll be under your care from now on.” Jinyoung looked satisfied with his answer, if the wicked grin plastered on his face would be used as basis.

 

\--

 

Jaebum doesn’t know where to start; it felt like just yesterday he’s trapped in the meeting room for god knows how long, listening to a potential partner’s proposal. And now, he’s standing in front of Park Jinyoung’s room, clad in a butler’s attire because apparently, Jinyoung’s into _this_ kind of things.

 

It’s cliché as hell, if he’s going to be honest. With Jinyoung catching him running after the debt collector across the street, it must’ve have been embarrassing, he realizes just then. _Im_ _Jaebum_ , the CEO of his own company, reduced to such state. When he saw Jinyoung stopping the man, Jaebum thought that he’s saved. But perhaps, the collector was too _timid_ to accept Jinyoung’s condition that he insisted that Jaebum should be the one paying (or maybe it’s because of something else … who knows?)

 

And so, it went from Jinyoung making a deal to the debt collector to Jinyoung making a deal with Jaebum. He knows he should’ve refused, but Jinyoung’s innocent look would always get him, _always_.

 

They’ve first met each other in a symposium almost three years ago. Jaebum heard rumors about the _‘youngest CEO’_ , and that he’ll be making his first appearance in the said event. Truthfully, Jaebum wasn’t interested until he saw Jinyoung entering the hall. The younger male looked so _fucking_ perfect; he doesn’t know how to describe Jinyoung, but what he’s sure of is that Jinyoung looks like an angel—

 

“Are you just going to stand there all day or what?” Jinyoung’s words brought Jaebum back to his senses. The door was already open and Jaebum sees Jinyoung sitting on his bed, wearing a rather thin night gown. Jaebum doesn’t realize that he’s spent almost ten seconds just staring until Jinyoung rolls his eyes and groans.“ _Oh,_ for fucks sake, Jaebum!”

 

_Angel? Who am I even kidding? This kid’s a **devil**._

 

Jaebum’s brow twitches as he enters the room with Jinyoung’s breakfast in hand. As part of their deal, Jaebum has to do everything that Jinyoung tells him to and in return, Jinyoung would sponsor his company until the remaining debt’s been cleared. And _this_ , being a personal butler, is only one of Jinyoung’s demands.

 

“You’re not even going to greet me good morning?” Jinyoung pouts and really, it’s cute but Jaebum knows better. With a sigh, Jaebum utters a low _‘good morning’_ and at least Jinyoung seemed satisfied. “Good morning! Now, come ‘ere.” Jinyoung raises his hands in the air and Jaebum blinks in confusion. “Uh, what now?”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes yet again, “I’m asking you to help me undress. I’ll take a bath before breakfast.” Jaebum doesn’t answer right away, as he was waiting for Jinyoung to say that it’s only a joke, or for the younger male to laugh. But it didn’t happen at all. Jinyoung’s staring at him expectantly and Jaebum could already feel himself losing his wits.

 

“You’re old enough to undress on your own, Jinyoung-ssi.” He sighs, and yet he finds himself placing the tray of food on Jinyoung’s antique writing desk. Jinyoung grins cheekily at him, “Mhm. And I’m still asking you to help me undress; now come ‘ere!” Jaebum doesn’t know why Jinyoung’s making him do this, but he seems to be having fun though it’s pure torture for the older male.

 

He reaches out for Jinyoung, purposely avoiding eye contact, because who knows what might happen if he looks at the little imp? Jaebum doesn’t want to know. So with a swift tug, the piece of clothing’s already removed. Jinyoung whined and complained about Jaebum being rough and the remark made him snort. “Heh. If you think I’d be gentle just because I’m your butler for now then you’re wrong.” He says with that panty dropping smile of his, however, the celebration for his smart comeback was short lived when Jinyoung smirked mischievously at him.

 

Before he could even react, he’s already been pushed down on the bed and Jinyoung’s quick to clamber on his lap. Jaebum, for the first time in his years of existence, thanks all of the gods for being good at putting on a poker face. He doesn’t want to look at Jinyoung, really, but _shit_ , there’s too much skin on display and Jaebum could feel his fingers twitching, itching for even just a small touch.

 

“I didn’t know you’re the aggressive type, _hyung_.” Jinyoung purrs, _fucking_ purrs at Jaebum’s ear and the older male has to fight the urge to pin down the younger and remind himself that _no_ , he doesn’t have any feelings or whatsoever for Jinyoung and that this is all just a part of the brat’s game. Gulping inaudibly, Jaebum tries to stay still even if he can feel Jinyoung ass comfortingly pressing against his crotch. “J-Jinyoung-ssi, It’s too early for your games don’t you think?” he managed to choke out the question and Jinyoung giggles in amusement.

 

“You’re so cute like this, hm? So fun to tease,” and as if to prove his point, Jinyoung rolls his hips and he bites his lower lip, _damn_ , Jaebum is hard and Jinyoung could feel the older male’s cock poking his butt through his pants. “You say it’s too early, but what’s this?” He presses both palms on Jaebum’s chest as he grinds a little bit harder. Leaning closer, Jinyoung’s gaze flickers from Jaebum’s moist lips to his eyes, and then he’s smiling almost innocently. “Is hyung hard for me? Hm, are you?” he doesn’t wait for Jaebum to answer; because the sight of the latter’s flushed face is enough response for him. Stifling a chuckle, Jinyoung kisses the corner of Jaebum’s mouth, and just like the devious kitten that he is, he hops off Jaebum’s lap and winks. “See you later, Jaebum hyung.”

 

\--

 

After Jinyoung’s done taking a bath, he was _‘forced’_ to leave his room because Jaebum’s nowhere to be found. Walking rather lazily towards the kitchen, he hears the familiar voice of his cousin. “Ehh, you’re working for hyung as a butler? As in … a real one?” Jinyoung sighs, at times like this he regrets giving Bambam a spare key to his unit.

 

“I mean, you do know that it’s already 2015 right? Aren’t we already too modern for butlers and shit?”Jinyoung hears Bambam’s question and somehow, he finds himself laughing under his breath. He covers his mouth to stifle his laugh as he takes a peek at what’s going on.

 

“You should ask your cousin for that,” Jinyoung hears Jaebum say. “If there were other options, I wouldn’t be doing this.”Somehow, the older male’s remark annoyed Jinyoung even though he knows it’s his fault for making the other do such things in the first place.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d assume that you’re hyung’s new boytoy.”Bambam laughs, and Jaebum should’ve felt insulted but he finds himself hating the idea of Jinyoung having a boy toy even more. “What do you—“

 

“That’s enough Bam, stop messing him.”Jinyoung cuts Jaebum off, the former doesn’t even look at Jaebum and somehow it displeases him. Bambam, on the other hand, grins at his cousin. “My bad,” he apologizes even though he doesn’t sound sorry at all. “Anyway, I’m really curious why you brought _the_ Im Jaebum here in your place, but I still have somewhere else to go.”Jinyoung cocks an eyebrow, “Why are you still here then? Scram you brat.” He shoos the younger male and Bambam feigns a pained expression. Jaebum just watches from his seat, amused and confused at the same time.

 

“How rude,” Bambam commented. “I dropped by to tell you that uncle expects you at the year-end ball. He said you might be angry at him as of now, but he’d still won’t take no for an answer.”Jinyoung sighs, he doesn’t really want to go, heck he didn’t even want to be the company’s CEO but he has no choice anyway. Rubbing his temple, Jinyoung nods. “Whatever.”

 

Bambam turns around to leave, but was held back when Jaebum called out for him. “Wait, how did you even know who I am? I mean I might be a former CEO but …” he didn’t bother continuing since the younger male looked like he understood what he’s trying to say. Bambam gives him a funny look and with a shrug he says, “How could I not if hyung’s always talking about you?”

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widen at that and Bambam took it as his cue to leave. Jaebum looked befuddled as ever, “Huh? What do you mean?”Bambam dared to look at Jinyoung’s direction and he fakes a laugh because Jinyoung looks like he’s about to snap any second from now.

 

“Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go now, _bye!_ ”

 

 

Once Bambam’s out of sight, Jinyoung turns around to leave. He doesn’t want to face Jaebum for now, mostly because he knows the other would ask him a shit ton of questions. He doesn’t know how he’d admit that he actually really likes Jaebum right from the start without sounding like a creep. He wants to blame Jaebum, really, because it’s the latter’s fault that he messed up his speech during the symposium where they first met. Jaebum’s _that_ distractive.

 

Just imagining Jaebum looking at him is enough to make him shiver in excitement, and now that he has the chance to spend time with the other he’d rather have it this way than to let the other hear about his silly love at first sight confession.

 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum reaches out to him, his voice’s stern and Jinyoung halts. “Hm?” he doesn’t turn around, scared that his face would give away how he’s feeling right now. Jaebum’s holding his arm and it feels warm and it makes Jinyoung’s mind fuzzy. “Is it true?” Jaebum asks.

 

Jinyoung feels his heartbeat go wild, beads of sweat rolls down his forehead. “Uh … well,” he clears his throat, thinking about how this situation sucks and that he’s not mentally prepared for this. He’d originally planned to confess once he’s already settled Jaebum’s debt, but it looks like things are not going as he planned to.

 

He feels Jaebum’s grip on his arm tightens. “Look at me,” the older male orders and who’s Jinyoung to disobey when Jaebum sounded so hot when he’s in control? He sighs before slowly looking at Jaebum. “Is it true?” Jaebum repeats his question and Jinyoung takes a deep breath.

 

“Listen, I know this might surprise you and please do remind me to get back at Bam later.” He starts; Jaebum doesn’t say anything so Jinyoung continues on. “I mean, I know you think I’m acting like a brat who can get whatever he wants, but sometimes—“

 

“Sometimes you get lonely so you get yourself boy toys? Is that it?”Jaebum intervenes and Jinyoung gawks at the other, because _what the hell?_ “That … _That’s_ what you’re concerned about? Are you being serious right now?” he asks back and Jaebum blinks before shaking his head. Then the blank look is back on his face. “Of course, is there anything else I should be concerned about?”

 

Jinyoung feels his temperature rising as seconds pass by, pulling away from Jaebum’s grip he hisses. “Find it out on your own, stupid!”

 

\--

 

Two weeks passed since Jaebum started staying with Jinyoung and at the same time, being the younger male’s personal slave. The teasing never stopped; instead, it gets worse as each day goes by. Jaebum doesn’t know until when he could do this, because he swears to god that Jinyoung should be illegal. He’s never prepared for Jinyoung and his antics.

 

Jaebum doesn’t know what’s worse: Jinyoung asking him to bathe him or Jinyoung asking him for a massage because apparently he’s too tired and his body aches _so_ badly. Jaebum doesn’t know how much blood he’d lost while listening to Jinyoung’s moans whenever his fingers brush a sensitive spot (Jinyoung’s sensitive all over) and when the younger male turned to his back and looked up at him, Jaebum wanted to die on his spot at the younger male’s question. “Why is your nose bleeding, _hyung?_ ”

 

\--

 

One Friday morning, Jinyoung asked Jaebum to come with him to his office, saying that attending meetings and listening to people ramble about everything bores him. Jaebum knows how it feels so he thought it wouldn’t be too bad.

 

But if being pushed inside an unused supplies room and being asked to stay quiet as Jinyoung sucks his cock is not bad enough then Jaebum doesn’t know anymore.

 

Jaebum remembers almost tripping on their way back to Jinyoung’s personal office due to lack of strength, because jesus _fucking_ christ, Jinyoung sucked him like there’s no tomorrow. Jinyoung smiles at him innocently and Jaebum prays for his safety because Park Jinyoung is a devil in disguise.

 

_(Jaebum hates how he couldn’t stop thinking about Jinyoung playing with himself as he laps on Jaebum’s cock, whines about how his fingers are not enough and that he needs more, that he needs Jaebum then and there. But more importantly, Jaebum hates how easily he succumbs to Jinyoung’s wishes once the younger nuzzles to him like a cat, whispering ‘come on, hyung fuck me. You will, won’t you? Come on, please?)_

 

\--

 

One night Jinyoung comes home late, looking so tired and drained. Jaebum doesn’t know why, but he dragged the younger male to his room and offered him a massage. Jinyoung gladly took the offer, too sleepy to give a teasing remark. He lets Jaebum undress him until he’s only his underwear. He wasn’t able to see the way Jaebum’s face flushes an embarrassing shade of red, but he hears the way he stutter. “U-Uh, l-lie down?”

 

Jinyoung smiles softly. Jaebum’s personality is really far from his looks. He might look like a cold, snob guy but he’s actually a softy. No matter how much Jinyoung teases him, he doesn’t lash out nor does he raise his voice at him. Jinyoung finds himself falling harder.

 

That night, Jinyoung asked Jaebum to sleep with him and at first Jaebum refused frantically. The younger male can’t help but roll his eyes as he pulled the other on the bed until his face is buried on Jaebum’s chest. “Don’t worry,” Jinyoung whispers sleepily. “You’re off the hook for tonight.”

 

Jaebum barely nods, arms trembling in hesitation, he embraces Jinyoung and maybe it’s because Jinyoung looked so adorable like this that’s why Jaebum finds himself pressing a gentle kiss on Jinyoung’s head.

And just when he thought that it’s okay, Jaebum hears Jinyoung’s weak whine. “If you’re going to give me a kiss, give me a proper one.” Jaebum has to stop himself from laughing, if only Jinyoung’s always _adorably_ cute like this it would be great.

 

But yeah, Jaebum doesn’t deny that he likes the impish Jinyoung as well.

 

\--

 

“Your debt’s finally cleared hyung.” Jinyoung tells him on a Monday, it’s just two days before the year-end ball and Jinyoung’s busier than usual. It took Jaebum a while to understand what Jinyoung meant, and only then did he realize that after this he no longer has any reason to stay. To sleep with Jinyoung at night, to prepare his meals or even bathe him.

 

He’s _finally_ free, and yet Jaebum can’t bring himself to celebrate.

 

“Does that mean …” Jaebum clears his throat, “…That I’m uh, I’m done now? I mean—“

 

“Yes,” Jinyoung smiles, though it doesn’t look genuine. “You’re free to go any time today.” They just stared at each other until Jinyoung nods. “Well, I’ll guess I’ll apologize now. For asking you to work for me I mean, but yeah. It was fun having you around … _Jaebum_ _hyung_. Maybe, maybe we could hang out sometime?” Jinyoung doesn’t know why he’s saying such things but maybe it’s because it’s the only reason left for them to see each other.

 

Jaebum mutely nods, and when Jinyoung excused himself to go back to his room, Jaebum finds himself grabbing Jinyoung’s hand.

 

“Wait!” And as if it burns to touch Jinyoung, he lets go. “I mean. Uh, I-I have something to say.” Jaebum isn’t sure how it started, but he realized he’d fallen for the younger male along the way and that he’d definitely want to stay.

 

Jinyoung looks just as flushed as him and somehow, it makes Jaebum giddy. “I like you.” He says but then he’s shaking his head. “I mean, I like you as in like, _like_ you. I don’t know how it was possible when all you did was _torture_ me every single day and I’m pretty sure I’m no masochist, but I’d be lying if I say I didn’t enjoy my stay here.”

 

Jinyoung blinks, stares at the older male for a few seconds before he’s laughing so loud that he has to pat his stomach a few times. Jaebum starts to feel conscious, but Jinyoung holds his hand to make up for that. “That’s a rather funny way of confessing, don’t you think?” he asks, though before Jaebum could even give him a reply, Jinyoung’s lips are already attacking Jaebum’s.

 

The younger male pulls back just so he could press kisses all over Jaebum’s face, “Took you quite a while to say it, hm.” He whispers and Jaebum can’t help but grin. “Does that mean you like me too?” he asks and Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nope.”

 

Jaebum looked dumbfounded. “But I thought…” _Ah_ , this is one of the reasons why Jinyoung enjoys teasing the other. “I don’t like you, because I am _in love_ with you. Pretty sure there’s a great difference between the two.” Jinyoung says while poking the tip of Jaebum’s nose.

 

“Now will you hurry up and kiss me again hyung?”

 

\--

 

Jaebum knows that it’s probably too early for this, but Jinyoung insists that there’s no such thing when it comes to sex. So why would he still need to stop himself from giving in? What started as shy kisses turned to messy ones in just a few seconds courtesy of Jinyoung. Who knew that Jinyoung would enjoy sucking on Jaebum’s tongue so much that it’s enough to make him moan for more?

 

He’s fisting on Jaebum’s shirt and the other lets him, lets Jinyoung have his way with him for now. Jinyoung gasps as Jaebum’s hands founds its way down to his ass, Jaebum squeezes both perky globes and Jinyoung wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist in return. “Oh god, _hyung_.” Jinyoung bites his lower lip, cheeks flushed as he looks up at Jaebum with so much want evident in his eyes.

 

“I want you, really, _really_ want you.” He whimpers and Jaebum smirks at that, “Yeah?” he carries Jinyoung in his arms and chuckles when the younger male nodded with a pout forming on his plump lips. “Yeah, want you _so_ bad Jaebum hyung.” Jaebum hushes him, tells him to wait like the good boy that he is because only good boys get to have a reward.

 

And after what seemed like forever, they finally ended up in Jinyoung’s room. Still fully dressed, hot and bothered. Jinyoung impatiently tugs on Jaebum’s pants. Jaebum chuckles lowly as he lazily scatters kisses on the expanse of Jinyoung’s neck. “Impatient as ever, you little brat.” He whispers and Jinyoung still had the audacity to roll his eyes even if at the same time, he’s asking for moremore _more_.

 

“S-Shut up,” Jinyoung shakily breathes when Jaebum bit on a spot behind his ear; he weakly pushes the other until the back of Jaebum’s knees hit the edge of Jinyoung’s bed. Jaebum sits on the bed, spreads his legs so that Jinyoung could kneel in between. He watches in amusement as the younger male struggles to pull on his belt. Snorting, Jaebum helps the younger male, unbuckles his belt, pops the button and unzips his zipper.

 

Jinyoung knows he looks rather needy, but he can’t help himself from licking his (unbelievably) drying lips at the sight. There’s a wet spot on Jaebum’s boxer briefs and _oh boy_ , Jinyoung really wants to lick it clean. He looks up at Jaebum from under his lashes and Jaebum gulps, because fuck, Jinyoung’s sinfully gorgeous. “Can I?” Jinyoung asks softly, cheeks flushed.

 

Jaebum laughs despite feeling nervous. “W-What’s this? You usually don’t even ask—oh. _Oh fuck_ J-Jinyoung!” Jaebum ends up hunching forward when Jinyoung wasted no time in pulling down his boxers, exposing his raging hard on and Jinyoung gladly licks a fat stripe from base to the tip. The younger male presses both palms on either side of Jaebum’s thighs, feeling the taut muscle, he closes his eyes as he leans even closer, sniffing on Jaebum’s natural musky scent. Jaebum could feel his body shiver, fingers twitching as he grips on Jinyoung’s hair.

 

“F-Fuck, waitwait _wait_ —“ Jaebum cries out, eyes rolling back when Jinyoung engulfed his whole length in one go, he hears the younger male choke as the tip of his cock hits the back of Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung’s mouth is so fucking wet, so fucking warm and if this continues on Jaebum knows he’s not going to last that long.

 

Jinyoung curls his tongue, teases the underside of Jaebum’s cock and feels the pulsating vein and then he’s lapping on the tip, smearing precum all over. Above him, he hears Jaebum panting and moaning his name in a low tone that makes Jinyoung tremble in excitement. Will people call him a slut if he says that he fucking gets wet with just Jaebum saying his name like that?

 

Jaebum’s so big, so hard and so hot in his mouth, Jinyoung knows he would never get enough of the older male’s taste. He pulls back with a lewd pop, lips swollen and glistening with mixed saliva and precum. Giggling airily, he looks up at Jaebum as he swirls his tongue around the head of Jaebum’s cock. “You wana come hyung? Hm? Do you?”

 

Jaebum curses in his mind, Jinyoung’s pure evil and maybe he’s actually a masochist because despite all this, he enjoys every second of it. He nods pathetically, whimpering lowly when Jinyoung sucks a bit too hard on the tip. “P-Please,” now, he’s not one to beg, but for Jinyoung? He’d do anything.

 

Jinyoung pulls back completely, grinning wickedly up at him. He pushes Jaebum so the latter could lie on his back, then he’s taking off his clothes until he’s entirely bare. Exposed and ready for some action. Jaebum’s pupils dilate at the sight of a flushed, naked Jinyoung. He wants to brush his fingers over those pink, perky nubs. Twist it, flick it, rub it. He wants to run his tongue all over Jinyoung’s body, mark him everywhere so people would know that Jinyoung’s already owned by him, but if Jaebum’s being realistic, he’d say that it’s Jinyoung who has the power over _him_.

 

Jinyoung climbs on Jaebum’s lap, smiling innocently even as he grips on the base of Jaebum’s cock. He lowers himself, teases Jaebum by sliding the latter’s cock in between his ass cheeks. “J-Jinyoung, please, _please_.” Jaebum begs, tears staining his cheeks because he really wants to touch Jinyoung but he knows he couldn’t until Jinyoung tells him he could. With his free hand, Jinyoung cups Jaebum’s cheek. He leans down and gently kisses the older male’s lips. “Go on, touch me.” And with that, Jinyoung sinks down on Jaebum’s cock.

 

Jaebum’s back arches in surprise, mouth wide open as he groans soundlessly. He feels like melting as Jinyoung’s ass is sucking him in greedily. Jinyoung mewls, “Oh shit! you’re so big, so good, _so_ good.” Jaebum’s surprised with himself that he could last this long. He feels like he’ll explode with how tight Jinyoung is. His hands settles on Jinyoung’s hips, pressing down so hard that it’ll probably leave bruises later. “F-Fuck, fuckfuck _fuck_. J-Jinyoung what is this?” Jaebum feels his body tremble all over once Jinyoung started rolling his hips in an indecent way.

 

Jinyoung’s no better, as the younger male’s flushed all over, head thrown back as he pleasures himself. Bouncing on Jaebum’s cock like a pro, his ass cheeks jiggles every time it hits Jaebum’s thighs and Jaebum feels like coming. Jinyoung leans down and kisses Jaebum messily. There’s too much tongue, too much teeth and too much spit rolling down their chins.

 

Feeling guilty because he’s making Jinyoung do all the work, Jaebum snaps his hips up when Jinyoung pushes down and the reaction was priceless. Jinyoung _mewls_ in delight as he felt Jaebum’s cock hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves. He shivers as he bends down, chest to chest with the older male as he whines for _more, harder, deeper, come on hyung, fuck me more._

 

Jaebum sneaks a hand in between, paying attention to Jinyoung’s neglected cock. His abdomen’s sticky with Jinyoung’s precum and Jaebum wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it fucking turns him on. He latches his mouth on Jinyoung’s neck as he starts tugging on Jinyoung’s dick. His other hand sneaks behind and delivers a surprise smack on Jinyoung’s ass.

 

“H-Hyung! J-Jaebum hyung!” Jinyoung keens, it feels too good that his toes curl in pleasure. Jaebum groans lowly, he bites hard on Jinyoung’s collarbone when he felt Jinyoung clenching around his cock like a fucking vise grip. Jaebum knows what it means, so he strokes Jinyoung a little harder, a little faster and after three more strokes, Jinyoung’s back arches like a bow as he comes so hard that some even hit his chin. Jaebum watches in awe, keeping in mind that Jinyoung loves it rough.

 

Jinyoung looks down at him with half lidded eyes whimpering as he desperately rolls his hips urging for his hyung to _‘come, come inside me, I’ve been a good boy. Come inside me hyung, please? Please?’_ Jaebum grits his teeth, he grabs Jinyoung by the chin and gives him a long, wet, sloppy kiss as he snaps his hips up for the last time and then he’s cumming, filling Jinyoung with thick spurts of come.

 

Jinyoung goes pliant above him, pulling back just to nuzzle in the crook of his neck. Jaebum feels Jinyoung tremble when he slowly pulls out, cum drips down the back of Jinyoung’s thighs and _shit_ , Jaebum feels the need to fuck the younger male with his fingers. But he knows that Jinyoung’s tired so that finger fucking would have to wait.

 

“So good, that was so good,” he hears Jinyoung mumble sleepily and Jaebum chuckles weakly, because who knew that Jinyoung’s the cuddler type after sex? He presses a soft kiss on the side of Jinyoung’s head as he embraces the other, to hell with cleaning themselves, they could do that later. “Next time,” Jaebum smiles, “Next time, if you’re a good boy maybe I’ll fuck you against the windows; let the people see you come undone.”

 

Jinyoung swiftly looks at the other with wide eyes; he blinks a few times, still not believing that the softy _Im Jaebum_ just said such dirty, dirty thing. “Kinky.” He utters then he’s giggling like a kid. “Fuck, you’re so kinky … I can’t wait.” They looked at each other and smiled like the idiots that they are. Jinyoung kisses the corner of Jaebum’s mouth. “But do it after the year-end ball, okay?”

 

Jaebum grins then, stealing a quick kiss on Jinyoung’s plump, pouty lips. “Can’t promise anything, baby.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another jjp prompt fill. For psycho_d ; u ;  
> originally posted at aff.


End file.
